<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【鸣佐】【R/SM】控制欲 by LilyGrayson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136457">【鸣佐】【R/SM】控制欲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGrayson/pseuds/LilyGrayson'>LilyGrayson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGrayson/pseuds/LilyGrayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【鸣佐】【R/SM】控制欲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>遇到鸣人的时候，佐助刚刚走出会所。</p><p>他刚刚强行结束了一场糟糕透顶的性爱，心情不好，不愿向漩涡家的大少爷打招呼。</p><p>之前，大蛇丸像相亲的红娘一样半强制地向他推荐了几十人的资料，空白期太久的佐助强压着嫌弃浏览了几份资料，从不尽人意中的候选人中挑了一个看着顺眼的。他后悔了，也许另外一个人选更好，起码运动员肌肉更足，也不会像这个自我感觉良好的政府官员那样妄图通过惩罚与鞭打来掌握宇智波家的政界动向。尽管他自己其实也不知道鼬哥最近的提案背后是什么目的，但带有利用性质的性虐游戏让他作呕。</p><p>于是佐助喊出了安全词。那个男人孤注一掷，无视他结束游戏的命令继续逼问。小少爷翻了个白眼，让手腕暂时性脱臼，挣脱软质的锁链，起身就把所谓的主人踹翻在地，狠狠地踩断了对方的鼻梁。房间里的镜子映照出他被鞭打留下的红痕，佐助面不改色地拿起一旁的衣服，从下往上系上西装的扣子，恢复成平常人前的贵公子模样。</p><p>大蛇丸不是一向以安全性自夸么，怎么还会出现这种失误。宇智波佐助啧了一声，进行到一半的身体还在渴望着支配与控制。他的下身已经微微起立，却被这个大蛇丸介绍的自称老手的男人被坏了兴致。想着这个，他又回去狠狠地踹了几脚死尸一样躺在地上的男人，估计对方断了三个肋骨，才心安理得地丢下这摊烂摊子离开会所。</p><p>结果遇到了漩涡鸣人。</p><p>宇智波佐助皱了皱眉头，暗叹破屋更遭连夜雨，加快离开的脚步。但是对方却不遂他的兴，拦在他面前问：“小佐助怎么在这呀。”</p><p>“关你屁事。”他简短地回应，心里却在琢磨着为什么这位大少爷会来这里，大蛇丸的会所在郊区，安全性和隐蔽性都不错，平时鲜少遇到熟识的人，更不用提这个讨厌的家伙。</p><p>从婴儿时期他们俩一见面漩涡鸣人紧紧抱住他当磨牙工具的时候，宇智波佐助就坚定了对这个金发蓝眼总是无忧无虑笑着的男孩的讨厌，他永远也忘不了幼儿园的时候被漩涡鸣人抱着亲了一脸的口水，给他套上白色的床单大叫着‘佐助是我的新娘’，到了小学，他每一次都要被这个混蛋连累到站在墙角，对方还大喊着讨厌佐助却故意从桌子上撞倒他夺走了他的初吻。初中和高中，啧。</p><p>佐助不愿再去回忆这种无聊的事情，低着头叫他的前男友快让开。但是鸣人却一步往前，凑到他的耳边说，“跪下。”</p><p>宇智波佐助的双腿控制不住地软下来，几乎就要跪倒在地。他告诫自己，现在和对方已经不是原来的那种关系，于是他强撑着往后退一步，远离进入捕食状态的野兽。</p><p>佐助看着不知何时已经比他更高的男人，吞了一口唾沫，发现听到久违的熟悉声音后，他硬了。</p><p>“刚刚做到一半吧，难受吗，要继续吗。”眼前的这个人游刃有余地让他愤怒。</p><p>“已经结束了。”</p><p>“说过的吧我说，不要对我说谎。”</p><p>“我们现在是正常同事关系，请您不要用这种语气和我说话。”佐助嘲讽地把称呼换成了敬语，他甚至还歪了歪头，冲鸣人笑了笑。鸣人也不生气，抓住他的手腕，力度是恰到好处的疼痛感，“你把议员的儿子搞得这么狼狈不太好收场吧。”</p><p>“他想强奸我。”佐助脸不红心不跳地回应。转念一想就明白了对方为什么无缘无故出现在这里，“你跟踪我？还是调查我？”他从鸣人的桎梏中挣开，揉了揉自己被捏红的手腕，感受疼痛感的残留带来的快感。</p><p>“大蛇丸告诉我的。”<br/>“算了吧，你们俩不是从来都不对盘吗。”</p><p>鸣人也懒得再扯其他借口，拽住佐助的衣领把他拉向自己，歪过头狠狠地吻上去。宇智波佐助眨了眨眼睛没有反抗，笔直的腰板随着对方的进攻软下去，他乖顺了没多久便开始挣扎，晃着头挣开鸣人的钳制，弧度饱满的唇被亲得水润红肿。佐助略带喘息地呼吸，鸣人看着他问，“要不要再来一轮？”</p><p>算了，生理需求的发泄是必要的。佐助默许了。</p><p>“安全词？”鸣人把手掌放在他的臀肉上，捏了捏前男友消瘦的臀部。<br/>“眼睛。”说的好像你不知道一样，佐助鄙夷地想。</p><p>于是他们进了漩涡鸣人的车子，宇智波佐助的眼睛被黑布蒙上，按照指令跪趴在车后座上，雪白的臀丘翘起，鸣人突然结结实实地拍打了一下佐助的臀部，他急喘了一声，身体被抽得向前踉跄，然后自动跪回原位，臀肉上顿时浮现出一个通红的掌印。之后的几下他不再踉跄，只剩响亮的拍击声在封闭的汽车中回荡，两腿之间的部位迅速地起了反应。鸣人简短地通知他，“保持这个姿势直到回家。”于是佐助便温驯地保持跪趴的状态，连呻吟都不敢泄漏。</p><p>鸣人亲吻了一下他通红的臀丘，掰开佐助染满润滑液的臀缝，将按摩棒对准未经任何开拓的后穴插入进去，往深处进发。佐助的腹腔被填满了，当着鸣人的面被一根玩具填满了，这一念头在他血液中流淌，化作四肢百骸的快感，但他一直记得保持不动。鸣人笑了，“乖孩子。”</p><p>漩涡鸣人一手按住底座以防按摩棒滑脱出来，一手将皮带穿过佐助的大腿与后穴把按摩棒固定。准备好之后，他从后座走到驾驶位拉起停车杆踩下油门，佐助像被融化一样瘫软在后座，他才刚放松牙关准备喘口气，按摩棒突然在肠道里剧烈震动起来。震动感从后穴内部传导到头顶与脚尖，他开始低低地喘息，带着一丝甜腻。前列腺被紧紧压迫着让他陷入快感的漩涡，但过于频繁的震动很快就让快感变成了痛苦，除非对方按下遥控，他都不可能从折磨中逃离，他的生死掌握在另一个人手中，而那个人在平稳地开车。他能听到汽车奔驰的声音，但很快感官就被震动所夺走，视觉的剥夺让他所有的意识都集中于后穴，只能靠仅存的那点儿少得可怜的理智保持着跪趴的姿势。</p><p>宇智波佐助像一件活生生的艺术品。想把他锁在家里，永远不让他离开，永远掌握着它的所有权。鸣人轻轻地吐出一口气，看着后视镜中白皙而美丽的鹰，压抑着自己做出不理智举动的冲动。他的欲望是被佐助一点一点养成的：从一开始的正常恋爱，到恋人向自己暴露癖好，到自己学习着变成合格的主人。在一切都进展顺利的时候，对方竟然跑走了，像出笼的小鸟一样一走便是一年，在国外杳无音讯，大概是过着声色犬马的生活。</p><p>但是既然鸟儿归巢了，就不要想他会放他离开。</p><p>漫长的路程对于佐助是漫长的折磨，服从命令被对方限制自由，被遮住眼睛不知道对方在看哪里，后穴的按摩棒还在不知疲倦地刺激着自己。他感受心底最深处的火焰，几乎要落下眼泪，想要被鸣人炙热的眼神所注视，被鞭打，被折磨，被狠狠地插进来。</p><p>车到了，震动停了。鸣人把佐助抱进了门，来到别墅地下熟悉的地方，微凉的空气刺激着佐助的皮肤，他的眼睛仍然被黑布蒙着，听话的仿佛性爱娃娃。佐助听到了皮带的金属扣晃动的声音，等待着游戏的正常程序的来临，然而他最终等来的却是比手掌的拍打更加可怕的惩罚。皮带一下接一下抽向他的下半身，在会所中所受的每一道鞭痕上都被精准地覆盖了新的痕迹，他的双手握紧成拳，脚趾也紧紧蜷缩起来，没被抽打几下就冒出了冷汗，只是性器仍旧不见疲软。他不明白鸣人为什么突然这么生气地惩罚他，但游戏中的宇智波佐助没有问的权利，也不愿意喊出安全词，只能默默地等着惩罚结束。</p><p>直到皮带落地的声音传入佐助的耳朵，他浑身已经被汗水浸湿了，过于白皙的皮质染上形状不规则的鲜红色，滚烫的灼烧感让他兴奋，他自虐地想着痛苦和考验才能带来最甘甜的奖赏。于是鸣人满足了他，掀开蒙在佐助眼上的黑布，让不太刺眼的光照进宇智波深黑的眸子。宇智波佐助的眼睛湿润，仿佛刚哭过一场，光亮让他不自觉地眨了眨眼睛，光下的漩涡鸣人仿佛神明，在惩罚过后给予了他最想要的东西。那根插在他屁股里肆虐着的东西强硬的将他填满，并且不带任何怜悯的狠狠顶弄着他的肠壁，宇智波佐助抿紧嘴唇没有再发出声音，似乎生怕自己出声后会打扰到一整晚他最期待的这件事，他搞不清自己到底坚持了多久，就在一阵令人晕眩的高潮中射了出来。</p><p>“我会死掉吗。”他喃喃地对上帝说。</p><p>他的主人温柔地吻了吻他。<br/>“不会的，因为有我在。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>